


Play Before Work

by ariapassionflower01



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Blow Jobs, Deep throat, M/M, PWP, Suspicious Lubricants, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 17:12:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1148674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariapassionflower01/pseuds/ariapassionflower01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill has some things he wants to get done, but there's only one thing that Tom wants to "do"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Play Before Work

“Tom!... Tom? Can you help me?”  
Tom rolled his eyes at his little brother's voice and continued to play the racing game that he was engaged in. He twisted the car around the bend and narrowly avoided careening off a cliff.  
“Tom.” Bill's voice was louder and more persistent this time. He stuck his head into the living room, barely able to see over the pile of clothes he had gathered in his arms. “Tom, will you please come help me with this laundry?”  
Tom glanced up from the game for two seconds before turning back to the game and thumbing at the dials on the controller. “It was your idea to clean everything.”  
“I don't want to pack up a bunch of dirty clothes.” Bill said, and Tom could see the wrinkle in his nose without even looking at him. “I want everything to be clean, like new, when we get there.”  
The twins had decided to make the big move to L.A. and Bill was more than a little excited about living in America. He had been rushing around the house for the past few days, cleaning and packing and basically freaking out. Tom, on the other hand, preferred to enjoy his last few days in Germany. He would certainly miss his homeland, but it was so much more convenient to live in L.A. Not to mention safe. They stalkers and lookyloos had become so prevalent in the past few years that it was almost unbearable. Now that the house had actually been broken into, Bill and Tom decided that it was best to move. In America, they could record better and also be far away from the obsessed stalkers in Germany. They weren't as popular in America and the security system would be far better.  
“Tom.” Bill's voice was taking on a whiney tone. “I don't see why you can't take one second away from that game to help me.”  
“I'm almost done with this round, okay?” Tom replied, right before he gave a loud curse. “Look what you did, Bill! You made me crash.” He tossed aside the controller.  
“I'm sorry.” Bill replied. “But I don't think a game is as important as packing.”  
Tom looked over at him and Bill narrowed his eyes, before adding in a low voice, “Besides, you can have a faster, better ride later.” And then he trotted off, leaving Tom to scramble after him. When Bill said things like that, it never failed to get Tom aroused and excited. Even if Bill had said “later” Tom was already thinking “now.”  
The game forgotten, Tom followed Bill to the laundry room where Bill was bent over, depositing wet clothing from the washer into the dryer. Tom stopped in the doorway, admiring the shape of Bill's ass beneath his sweatpants. Bill glanced over his shoulder, catching Tom's wandering eyes. He bit his lower lip and Tom could see the pink hue rise on his cheeks all the way across the room.  
“I said later.” Bill said quietly, straightening.  
Tom crossed the room and came to stand directly behind Bill, placing his hands on his slim hips. He pressed right up against him, breathing hot breaths down Bill's neck.  
“Tom!” Bill protested, squirming in Tom's grasp. “We're in here to do laundry.”  
“I think I'm in here to do something else.” Tom replied, rolling his hips against Bill, grinding his half-erect cock between Bill's ass cheeks. He could feel that the flesh was naked beneath the sweatpants and the fact that Bill had simply gone without underwear today turned Tom on even more.  
“I said later.” Bill repeated, huffing loudly. Tom could see his cheeks becoming flushed and he chuckled darkly, nipping at Bill's earlobe.  
“You're not wearing any boxers.” He pointed out. “Was that for later too?”  
“No.” Bill squirmed harder, the pink on his cheeks turning into the red of embarrassment.  
“Or are you just washing those too?”  
“No.” Bill repeated, pushing Tom's hands away. “I'm serious, Tom. I'm doing laundry.” He was trying to sound firm, but his voice was coming out in that quavering tone that let Tom know he was just as aroused as he.  
“Okay.” Tom backed up, holding up his hands. Bill lifted his chin a notch and straightened his shirt as if he had just been through a hot, passionate tryst.  
Watching Tom out of the corner of his eye, he began to put clothes into the washer.  
Tom snatched up the detergent and unscrewed the cap. When he poured it into the washer, he accidentally got some of his one his fingers. He was about to wipe them off when he paused, rubbing his fingers together. The consistency of the detergent was thicker than water, but thin, just like... Tom glanced over at Bill would was busy pushing the last of the clothes into the washer. He glanced over as he shut the lid right before Tom grabbed him and slammed him down on the top of the dryer.  
“Tom!” Bill squealed, his body writhing and squirming as he tried to push himself up.  
Tom pressed one hand down on the back of his neck and used the other to rip Bill's sweatpants down.  
“Tom!” Bill's voice was rising higher and higher with each protest. His now naked ass wriggled deliciously and Tom gave it a sharp smack. Bill gasped, stilling for a moment on the dryer. The vibrations beat through his chest and down to his cock, arousing him even more. “Tom...” This time it was a whisper.  
“Now, come here, you little tease.” Tom said. He dipped his fingers into the detergent and pressed them between Bill's buttocks. As soon as his fingers touched him, Bill began to buck against the dryer again.  
“Tom, what are you doing?” He cried.  
“Slicking you up a little.” Tom replied. He speared a finger into Bill's body. It slid in easily on the lubrication of the detergent and Bill tensed up, his tight hole squeezing Tom's finger.  
“Is that...?” Bill's voice faded.  
“You don't leave me with many options when I come in here and you're waving this delicious piece of ass in front of me, do you?” Tom asked. He slid a second finger in and the hot, slick embrace of Bill's body made Tom's cock throb hard.  
“I...” Bill whispered, before his voice disinigrated into a whimper. His ass lifted slowly against Tom's hand until he was practically humping back against it. He was on his toes by the time Tom got three fingers into him. He screwed them hard into Bill's ass, locating Bill's prostate. Bill writhed and screamed loudly, because there was no one there to hear him. Typically, they were always trying to hide what they were doing because they were in the company of at least two other people, Georg and Gustav, but not today. Tom could make Bill scream as loud as he wanted to .  
Tom stroked and rubbed until Bill's mouth was stretched open in cries that were intermittently interrupted by silence when pleasure overtook the ability to use his vocal cords.  
“God, I want to fuck you so hard.” Tom breathed, and Bill's back arched, his legs flailing. One of his knees banged loudly into the dryer, but he could hardly feel the pain with Tom driving his fingertips straight against his prostate. He lowered his head to the cold surface of the dryer, feeling the vibrations pounding through his skull.  
“Want... want your dick...” He groaned, nearly delirious with pleasure.  
Tom laughed. “Well, you're gonna get my fingers first. Good and hard.” With the last word, he slammed his fingers in harder than before. Bill rose up off the dryer, his lips forced open with the wave of pleasure that washed over him, but he couldn't make a noise. He sucked air and thrashed against the dryer like a fish out of water, unable to breath or control himself.  
“You like that?” Tom asked, keeping his fingers sheathed in Bill's body up to his knuckles as he curled his fingers, back and forth in quick motion over Bill's sensative prostate. Bill's fists slammed against the top of the dryer now, and he managed a groaning, mewling noise that sounded like Tom's name. He thought he might come if Tom kept touching him like this.  
The torture lasted for several more seconds before Tom's fingers slid from Bill's now spread open body. Bill relaxed against the dryer, breathing hard.  
“I wasn't too hard on you, was I?” Tom asked, tracing his damp fingers over Bill's buttocks.  
“No...” Bill whispered in between heavy breaths.  
“Mmm. Lemme kiss it.” Tom said, softly.  
Bill glanced over his shoulder in time to see the top of Tom's head disappearing behind him. He gasped when he felt Tom grip the backs of his thighs, spreading his legs open wider, and lean in close. Bill swallowed hard as he felt Tom's breath wash over his entrance. He wanted to pull his legs back together, but Tom's grip was tight and firm, holding him in place. Bill shuddered when Tom's pressed his tongue down below his entrance, almost against his tight, aching testicles. He drew his tongue up slowly, tracing the entire cleft. Bill felt a spasm seize his cock and he groaned, squirming weakly against the dryer.  
“How's that feel?” Tom asked, kissing one buttock.  
Bill choked, trying to speak. “G-good..” His voice came out, rough and weak. He sounded completely wanton and aroused.  
“Mmm.” Tom replied before tracing his tongue over the taut, pink entrance once more. It was smooth and soft from Bill waxing, smelling like soap and lotion, but underneath the heady scent that Tom loved so well. He nuzzled against Bill and licked him harder, firming his tongue to press against his quivering hole. Bill gave a cry as Tom pierced him with his tongue, sliding it in as far as he could.  
“Tom, Tom,” Bill cried, urgently, “Please...”  
Tom stroked his tongue inside. His cock throbbed hard against his pants with the taste of Bill's body. He lapped quicker, unable to get enough.  
“Tom!” Bill voice rose and he sounded so desperate that Tom felt a shudder go down his spine. This was how he loved Bill – vulnerable and aroused, so turned on he couldn't think. That was when Tom would take him, driving into that desperate, aching body, listening to whimpers and groans as Bill grasped at him. The very thought forced Tom back on his feet.  
He grabbed the laundry detergent once more and tore his pants off. He spilled more of the liquid over his cock and grabbed onto Bill's hips.  
“Yes, yes...” Bill was whispering as he angled his hips up towards Tom. Tom gripped his buttocks, squeezing them apart as he guided his cock to Bill's entrance. He pushed inside and Bill cried out, his smooth, flawless back arching. He watched, entranced, as his cock stretched the flesh open, forcing its way inside. His hips bumped against Bill's butt, his balls fighting for a way inside Bill's body, too.  
“Ahhhhh!” Bill moaned.  
“You want it now, huh?” Tom asked, sliding his fingers into Bill's hair and yanking his head back.  
“Yes!” Bill cried out, trying to grind back against Tom.  
“You're gonna get it.” Tom vowed, and jerked his hips against Bill. “You're gonna get it good.” He repeated, his hips moving harder and steady now.  
“Yes, please, Tomi!” Bill moaned. Tom squeezed his eyes shut and lowered his head, pistoning his hips. Bill's moaning and pleading never failed to drag him straight to the brink.  
Bill was in front of him, writhing and grinding his cock against the rumbling, vibrating dryer, gasping as he did so.  
They were both so close and Tom had only entered him. Despite this fact, Tom did not slow down at all. Instead, he hammered into Bill harder, their bodies smacking together, Tom's big cock forcing hot, wet sounds from Bill's body.  
“Tomi, oh yes, yes...” Bill cried, his hands braced against the dryer as Tom fucked him hard. “I'm gonna...” His voice dropped off as Tom's cock ground into his prostate. Unintelligable cries welled up in his throat and his lips twisted to deliver the pleasured declarations. Tom growled deep in his throat, his body nearly crushing Bill against the dryer. The appliance continued to hum away beneath them, sending pleasurable sensations through Bill's cock. He desperately humped against it, his mind and body wild for the climax that was just within his grasp.  
“Come on, Bill.” Tom ground out. “Say it.”  
Bill shuddered, his lips moving mutely for moment before he groaned. “Gonna... gonna come...”  
The spoken words seemed to send them both toppling over the edge. Tom groans rose louder and Bill felt his cum swelling inside of him. His own body seized, everything within him drawing tight before he suddenly exploded. The pleasured raced down his nerve endings, straight to his cock. An abundance of cum spilled from his head, staining the side of the dryer as Tom wrang the climax from his weak, but willing body.  
As he collapsed against the dryer, he felt hot warmth on his thighs as Tom pulled out of him.  
“God...” Tom whispered, dropping to one knee next to the dryer. He sat there on his haunches for a moment, breathing hard.  
Bill pushed himself up from the dryer. “So much for later.”  
Tom looked up at him, a smile tugging at one side of his mouth. “I don't give a shit about your cleaning, Bill.” He said. “But at least we got two things done at once.”  
Bill turned and leaned against the dryer, giving Tom a naughty look. “So you're... done?”  
Tom narrowed his eyes and pushed himself up off the floor. Crowding Bill up against the dryer, he asked in a low voice, “You want more?” He drew his fingertip up under Bill's chin before dragging it back down his chest. The lower he went, the harder Bill squirmed.  
“I think this baby needs some attention.” Tom said, his fingers sliding down and flexing around Bill's cock that was already trying to stand up again. Bill whimpered quietly, biting at his lower lip. “What do you think?” Tom asked, lifting his eyes back to Bill's. Bill nodded quickly and Tom grabbed him under the legs and lifted him up so he was sitting on the dryer. Tom squeezed his fingers around Bill's cock, massaging it softly, nursing the growing erection. With the other hand, he drew Bill's shirt up. Bill lifted his arms and let Tom tear it off, leaving him completely naked. Tom leaned in and kissed at Bill's nipples, nipping softly. Bill pressed his lips together, his brows knitting. Tom moved to the one with the little hoop in it and got his lips around the ring. He tugged as far as he could without hurting Bill, making his twin moan and arch his back. He slid his tongue underneath the ring, flicking the underside of his tongue over the hard, little peak of Bill's nipple.  
“Tom...” Bill whispered, breathlessly.  
Tom could feel Bill's cock growing harder in his palm and rubbed a bit harder, pushing him up straighter. Bill wiggled on top of the dryer, his hands holding on tightly to either side.  
“Tom...” Bill groaned once more.  
“Hmm?” Tom murmured, keeping his lips around Bill's nipple.  
“I... I want...” Bill stuttered.  
“What?” Tom asked, pulling back and blowing a hot breath over the aching point.  
“Your mouth.” Bill finished, his dark eyes looking down at Tom with a desire that made Tom's stomach clench.  
“Where?” Tom asked, releasing Bill's cock from his hand until only his fingertips were brushing over the fully aroused flesh.  
“You know....Down there.” Bill replied, his voice so low and sexy that Tom wanted to flip him over and slam into him again.  
Doing his best not to lose control of himself, Tom skimmed his mouth down Bill's stomach, feeling the flat plane quiver beneath his touch. Bill leaned back slightly, his eyes closed, lips parted, as Tom went lower and lower.  
“Yes...” He whispered quietly as Tom mouth neared his head. Tom breathed softly over him before he took him in. Pre-cum from the tip of Bill's cock teased at his tongue and he gave a suck that made Bill hips rise up. “Tom...” He was whimpering already, one hand reaching down to grip Tom's braids at the nape of his neck. His long, manicured fingernails bit into his flesh, but Tom didn't care; he could only hum quietly in pleasure. Bill pulled hard at him, his hips arching up to thrust his cock into Tom's mouth. Tom didn't mind Bill trying to guide the blowjob. In Tom's mind, Bill was the one out of control, wildly and desperately humping on top of a dryer.  
“Yes, oh, Tom, yes!” Bill groaned. He lifted one foot and braced it on the edge of the dryer to better jerk his hips against Tom's mouth. His enlarged cock thrust deeply into Tom's mouth and he took it in, keeping Bill's cock in a tight embrace. His cheeks hollowed against the aching flesh and he pressed his tongue up against the underside, practicaly squeezing more cum from the tip of Bill's cock.  
Bill's eyes rolled back, and the air rushed from his lungs. He fell back against the dryer, and his elbow cracked against the back that had the knobs and settings on it.  
“Tom, Tom,” He said, insistenly, yanking at Tom's braids again, this time to drag him away, “I'm gonna... gonna come too fast.” He gasped and groaned his way through the sentence.  
Tom reached up between his wide spread legs and palmed his testicles, and squeezed them up against the base of his cock. The taut, aching flesh screamed in reaction and Bill's hips skyrocketed up against Tom's mouth. Tom took the deep thrust in stride, opening his throat to allow Bill's head in. Bill cried, shrilly, almost in a scream, as Tom swallowed him.  
“No, Tom, no!” He shrieked, but it was too late to pull Tom back. Bill had asked for it, and now he was getting it, Tom-style. Bill's leg that still dangled over the edge of the dryer and flailed wildy, his heel striking the side several times. It made a hollow banging noise that barely reached into Bill's or Tom's senses.  
Tom reached up and pushed Bill's legs even farther apart, forcing Bill's foot off the top of the dryer. He pinned him down with one hand on his knee and used the other hand to continued to pleasure Bill's testicles. He squeezed and stroked, pleasured and tortured, all the while keeping Bill's cock in the hot, velvetly embrace of his mouth and throat.  
On top of the dryer, Bill was nearly sobbing, his hands weakly tearing at Tom's hair. He was breathing quick, shallow breaths that made his thin chest rise and fall, and his stomach to hollow each time. His protruding, sharp hip bones twisted this way and that with each touch of Tom's hand and mouth. Beneath him, the dryer continued to hum away, the vibrations massaging his ass this time.  
“Tom, Tom...” Bill cried, over and over, barely able to move now in the position that Tom had him in.  
It wasn't much longer before he was screaming once more, his hips jerking raggedly against Tom's mouth. The pleasure curled into a ball at his center, winding up tightly like a yo-yo, before the string suddenly snapped. He exploded from the inside out, his body shaking, shuddering like a leaf in a wind storm. His cries became raspy and ragged as he spilled down Tom's throat, the cum spurting from him so abundantly that he thought it might not stop for the next few minutes. At last, his spasms dwindled into small hip rotations before subsiding into nothing. He was completely laid back on the dryer, his head tilted back over the head of the dryer. His neck was strained and a knob was digging into his shoulder but he couldn't move.  
Tom straightened and Bill barely lifted his head to see his brother smirking above him.  
“You do love to ask for it.” Tom said, holding out his hand. Bill grasped it and slowly pulled himself up with a groan. He couldn't argue with that point.  
“What about you?” He asked, gesturing to Tom's erection that was back and full-blown.  
Tom raised a brow, a mischevious glint entering his eyes. “Oh, I don't know.” He said, grabbing his pants, much to Bill's dismay. “I think me and my right hand can have some fun while you finish cleaning. Don't you have a lot left to do?”  
Bill stared at him, mutely, as he pulled his clothes back.  
“But...” He sputtered for a second. He jumped down off the dryer as Tom began to walk away. “Wait...” He began again.  
“What?” Tom asked, glancing over his shoulder. “You're the one who was so adamant about later.”  
Bill went silent, realizing that Tom was trying to play him.  
“Ok, fine.” He said, folding his arms, and lifting his chin. “Fuck later.”  
Tom raised a brow. “Are you certain about that?” His eyes narrowed and a flutter of anticipation flew through his stomach.  
“Yes.” He declared.  
A roughish smile twisted Tom's lips and he lifted a hand to curl a finger at Bill. “Then come here.”  
Bill's breath quickened and he dropped his hands to his sides, quickly acquiescing. When he was close, Tom grabbed him by the back of the neck, drawing him close. “I think I want to fuck your delicious, little ass again.” His eyes were dark and close to Bill's, his breath hot against his lips. Bill drew in a quick breath.  
“Okay.” He whispered, quaveringly.  
Tom grabbed his hand and lead him away towards the bedroom. Behind them, the dryer beeped loudly, alerting Bill that the clothes were clean, but they were already through the door. At this point, the only thing that Bill might go back for, was the laundry detergent.


End file.
